1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel capable of reducing mismatching RC effect during signal transmission and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The progress of science and technology has led to small, effective, and portable intelligent information products becoming a part of our lives. Display devices play an important role because all intelligent information products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or notebook computers, need display devices to be a communication interface. Because the liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is characterized by light weight, low power consumption, and low radiation, the LCD is a mature flat panel display technology. Due to the high vision quality requirements, the LCD is developed toward high quality, high resolution, and low price.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a prior art LCD panel 10. A display area 20 of the LCD panel 10 comprises a plurality of parallel data lines 12 and a plurality of parallel scanning lines 14. The data lines 12 are perpendicular to and interlaced with the scanning lines 14, and a pixel unit 16 is formed between each two adjacent data lines 12 and two adjacent scanning lines 14. The data lines 12 of the LCD panel 10 are separated into a plurality of groups of data lines. Each of the groups of data lines receives signals via a corresponding source driver S1-Sm. The scanning lines 14 of the LCD panel 10 are separated into a plurality of groups of scanning lines. Each of the groups of the scanning lines receives signal via a corresponding gate driver integrated circuit (IC) G1-Gn. The source drivers S1-Sm and the gate driver ICs G1-Gn are positioned on a non-display area 30 of the LCD panel 10. In order to enhance the image quality of the LCD panel, the number of the data lines of the LCD panel is usually increased. In order to reduce the cost of the LCD panel, the number of the source drivers is usually decreased. Therefore, in order to enhance the image quality of the LCD panel and to reduce the cost of the LCD panel, the number of data lines connected to a single source driver should be increased.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is an enlarged view of the source driver S1 of the LCD panel 10. There are a plurality of connecting pads 22 and connecting wires C1-C2m connected between the source driver S1 and the data lines D1-D2m. Therefore, the source driver S1 is electrically connected to the data lines D1-D2m. The connecting wires C1-C2m are linear wiring to connect with the source driver S1 and the connecting pads 22. As shown in FIG. 2, the lengths of the periphery connecting wires C1 and C2m are greater than the length of the middle connecting wire Cm. The greater the number of connecting wires C1-C2m, the greater the difference between the periphery connecting wire C1 or C2m and the middle connecting wire Cm. Because the resistance of the connecting wire is directly proportional to its length, the resistance of the periphery connecting wire C1 or C2m is greater than the resistance of the middle connecting wire Cm. Therefore, the impedance of the periphery connecting wire C1 or C2m while the source driver S1 is outputting is greater than that of any other connecting wire C2-C2m−1. Due to the mismatching RC effect during signal transmission, the image quality of the LCD panel 10 is worsened.
Please refer to FIG. 3, which is a schematic diagram of another prior art LCD panel 10′. In order to overcome the problem of mismatching RC effect, the middle connecting wire Cm has zigzag wiring to increase the resistance of the connecting wire Cm and to decrease the difference between the RC effect of the connecting wire Cm and RC effect of the periphery connecting wire C1 or C2m. However, because the number of data lines D1-D2m electrically connected to the source driver S1 and the number of the connecting wires C1-C2m are large, the space for laying out the connecting wire Cm is limited. Therefore, even through the connecting wire Cm is zigzag wiring, the difference between the length of the connecting wire Cm and the connecting wire C1 or C2m cannot be decreased effectively so that the difference between the RC effect of the connecting wire Cm and RC effect of the connecting wire C1 or C2m is decreased slightly. In addition, the difference between the resistance of other connecting wires adjacent to the connecting wire Cm, such as Cm−2, Cm−1, Cm+1 or Cm+2, and the periphery connecting wire C1 or C2m cannot be ignored. Because of the limited layout area, the connecting wire Cm−2, Cm−1, Cm+1 or Cm+2 is difficult to be made to zigzag when the connecting wire Cm is made to zigzag. In summary, the RC effect of the data lines and the connecting wire of the LCD panel 10′ cannot be reduced effectively, so the image quality of the LCD panel 10′ cannot be improved.